darkus_angelusfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokai Angelus
Personal Data Name Kokai Angelus Other Name Shinka Tenshi Debut Chapter #2: Meet the Tenshi Personal Birth Date May 15 Age Part 1: 19-26 Gender Male Height Part:1=167.4cm-177.9cm Blood type O+ Classification Dobutsu Shiru Occupation Jodu Sensei Mina no Kuni Secret Service Affiliation Mina no Kuni M.K.S.S Team Team 3 Clan Angelus Clan Rank Ninja Rank Ijinnin Academy Grad. Age 15 Family Kuraikami Tenshi (cousin) Karuikami Tenshi (cousin) Shinreiryoku Tenshi (cousin) Tenkibame Tenshi(Brother) Tenshin Tenshi (brother) Jigasenko Tenshi (twin) Seiryoku Tenshi Hewaieko Tenshi(uncle) Jigokuhi Tenshi (uncle) Kashikoi Hakuchi Tenshi(cousin) Element Water- ice Dark- Ghost, dark, poison fire- electric, fire, smoke D/R- slime, mucus, gum Animal- dragon, bat, reptile,dog Art- puppetry Aura- passion, psychic Body- bone, body earth- earth, sand, metal Ketto Genkai Psychic Style: Auto-movement Space-Time Migration Fire Release: Bashosen Coil of fire Passion Style: Barrier of love Fire Release: Great Fireball Violent Flames Barrier Psychic Style: Assimilated Rock Tank Magnet Release: Iron spike rain Collaboration: Revenge of the Demonic Marionette Rock Release: Earth Dragon of Stone Sand Release: Exploding Sand floats/li> Dragon Style: Roar of Time Fire release: Phoenix Fire Secret Angelus Style: Saint Ward Tools flute sword Shuriken kunai fanfan fan Shinka Tenshi is one of the main supporting characters of the series: Darkus Angelus. He is injinnin ninja from the Mina no Kuni and a part time sensei for Team 3. He is the 1st Dōbutsu shīru of Kumdrako, the ninety-two sickle tails. He comes from a clan with an uncertain image characterized by both good and bad but has made an image for himself __TOC__ Background Shinka was born to the Angelus clan and is the Second son of Kovu Tenshi and is the First Dobutsu Shiru of Kumdrako. His parents died a few months after his birth and his care fell to the hands of his uncle Jigokukuhi and his wife Amara. Four years later, his uncle's wife gave birth to Tenshi and Tenkibame and he became like a big brother to them. Eight years after that, his aunt gave birth to Kurai and Karui and was killed that day from an attack by Pakovo, the 150 tails. Three years later, his uncle who was chief of police at the time turned to the darkside and was rarely ever home so the care of Karuikami and his twin Kuraikami fell to the hand of him and the others. Having very skillful family members, Kokai was one of the driving forces behind the vigorous training of the youngest twins helping them to try and meet the family standards. The 8 boys created an everlasting bond as they trained together and sparred with each other whiles developing new moves and strategies in an attempt to outwit each other. One faithful day, Darkus' twin Luminos used the Aura incandescence, a move that is forbidden to be used by ninja who have not become chunin. This immediately catapulted the twins into the father's eye as he saw the evil potential in them. Kokai chastised the twins for having used that move but it didn't matter to them so far as they became the apple of their father's eye but this was shortlived as their father was killed by the current hokage a few weeks later. Outraged, Kokai's younger cousins Tenkibame and Tenshin sought for revenge slaughtering a whole army of ninja shinobi and also killing the hokage at a mere 13 years of age. Following that, they slaughtered the whole Angelus clan that night in the believe that they betrayed their father to the hokage. They however spared Kokai and the others who fought with them. Following that, they sealed Luminos in Darkus for unknown reasons. Luminos only appears 3 years later at a tournament when Darkus is beaten black and blue. Initially refusing to help, he later joined in the fight when the champion, Hauncher crushed his last dumpling. Kokai and his twin then help Darkus and Luminos to win the tournament by taking on Hauncher, Qudo and Maerestro. Personality Kokai is a quite reserved person who tries to keep out of other people's business but does it if it has something to do with his village or country. He also has a habit of reading a person like a book like all the other psychics in his family and always sees past people's disguises. He has a slightly feminine attitude and often acts as though he were the mother of Darkus and Luminos. As a child, he was quite playful and very curios so his new personality may be as a result of staying in his brother's belly for such a longtime. Kokai does not really try to force people into doing what he wants unless if he deems it necessary. This is shown when he used his Kagamigan to influence the ticket seller into giving Darkus the Lucky ticket. When Darkus first introduced him to his friends, he claimed to be disappointed in his brother and also stated that Darkus' friends, Lesaiene, Tero and Denko were unskilled. He is seen to have no regard for people's feelings as when his brother is flirted with by Norella Temanashi, he openly makes her intentions known to Darkus and the others whilst making her look like a gold digger. In battle, he maintains a cool head and shows no emotions but tries to tick his opponent in order to cause them to act before they are ready. He also makes sure that he looks superior to his opponents and never seems surprised no matter the kind of moves the foe pulls out which is probably due to his psychic abilities. He is not one who likes to be saved which may be due to his sense of pride and also is known to be very brutal in his fights making sure he dispatches of his opponent quickly as he tried to do to Vio during their battle in the arena. Also, though he shows that he openly dislikes Darkus' personality, he shows a lot of concern for his brother in battle and does things he would not normally do in order to help him. This was shown when they battled curse seal enhanced bat nin as he took several blows for Darkus. Luminos like most other Angelus have a sene of pride in their clan's name and have an insane notion that they can only be defeated by members of their clan. This confidence was seen the most during his fight with Teresta Jinori, the Dobutsu shiru of the 8 sickle tails during the capacity test. Appearance Luminos is a fairly dark skinned boy with deep black eyes and chin length dark hair. His hair is a little spiky and has several strands of gold coloured hair in them. He also has two extra long bangs of black and gold hair hanging along his face. He is also a very handsome boy and this usually overwrites his unpleasant disposition. From the beginning of the series up to the time of their first missions, Luminos always wore a black robe with a white inner shirt and black trousers. He also wore a forehead protector and both the robe and the protector had the Angelus clan symbol on them. Abilities Despite being a very good ninja, it takes a while for Luminos to get his Grade E certificate as the Jodu school requires students to take the ninja ranking exams after finishing their seven year training course at Jodu. From his childhood, he showed an undeniable prodigious talent and great knowledge which surpassed that of most ninja of his age. Even his older brothers and cousins were sometimes shocked at his development rate. At the start of the series, he showcases his talents as he battles Vio and the vampires showing his mastery of TMO level moves. Barax even said that he may be a force to reckon with a the schoool and also suggested that he not show his great abilities too publicly. When he battled his brother Terrace, he showed great speed even though he was defeated eventually. Taijutsu When Torro commanded their team to battle him in taijutsu, he realized his mistake as his shield of sand could not hold against the speed attacks of the twins. For his age, Luminos had incredible taijutsu power and had learnt and also developed a lot of one hit killing taijutsu. He also showed superiority over all the Jodu students in taijutsu as he combined his Dokushinjutsugan with his kagamigan to predict the student's next taijutsu moves and counter them before they could hit. This gained him both fear and respect from student and sensei alike. Also, he combines his taijutsu with ninjutsu like the pushback ball, the puff smoke teleportation and the blink of the thundergod to overwhelm enemies with speed and confound them in a flash. Life force and Control The Angelus clan generally have immense chakra and an extra long potential life span. Also coupled with the fact that all the Angelus of the current generation excluding Barax and Dai are Dobutsu shiru. Due to this, Luminos can use moves that could kill regular ninja several times a day without feeling a thing. As stubborn as he is and often disregarding advice, he goes on to uses his SASMs anytime he sees fit as long as it does ends in a ninja's death. Luminos also learnt to trick his beast who was known to be very cunning and Luminos learnt to use the beast's chakra without it's knowledge. Though initially upset, Chonkiro was amazed at how Luminos was able to trick him which helped to strengthen their relations. Dobutsu Shiru forms Luminos, though he was able to tap into his beast's chakra at anytime, did not really use its tail transformation even though they gave him unlimited Blut Vene and Arterie. Luminos learnt to use his transformations only in dire situations when it would be beneficial to everyone. He once even tricked his beast into sharing chakra with several students in an interschool competition. Luminos also decided that he would not use his beast numerous abilities like the beast bomb and others and considered using the beast chakra as being in debt to him. Luminos' popular beast forms include 1,2, 4, 5, 6,7 and 15 tails which is forbidden for him to access. Ninjutsu Luminos is a master of many ninjutsu techniques from basic ninjutsu to S and TMO level attack. He is shown to delight in the use of TMO moves which has caused a lot of worry to both his family and friends. Nature Tansformations Luminos like his brother has a variety of nature transformations which he inherits from the clan. He has been able to master most of them and showed great providence in the arts. His nature transformations include: Body transformation Body release ketto genkai Bone release ketto genkai Dark Transformation Dark release ketto genkai Ghost release ketto genkai Poison release ketto genkai Shadow release ketto genkai Disgusting Release Gum release ketto genkai Mucus release ketto genkai Slime release ketto genkai Earth transformation Crystal Release ketto genkai Dust release ketto genkai Earth release ketto genkai Magnet release ketto genkai Rock release ketto genkai Sand release ketto genkai Stainless release ketto genkai Fire Transformation Blaze release ketto genkai Electric release ketto genkai Explosion release ketto genkai Fire release ketto genkai Gas release ketto genkai Lava release ketto genkai Magma release ketto genkai Nova release ketto genkai Scorch release ketto Genkai Smoke release ketto genkai Water Transformation Ice release ketto genkai Snow release ketto genkai Other Animal Transformation Bat style Dog style Dragon Style Reptile style Aura Transformation Passion Psychic Arts Art of Puppetry Puppetry with chakra threads Shadow puppetry Dojutsu Dokushinjutsugan Fukyugan Igurugan Kagamigan Kaishakugan Kurasogan Kyourestougan Miraiyosokogan Mohougan Saiminjutsugan Seikakugan Shiyosukugan Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Genjutsu